It Means Family
by Yamiga
Summary: It was obvious that Minato's family consisted of only his beautiful wife Kushina, and his two loved by all children Naruto and Yuri. But even the most holiest people had secrets. When a secret mistake from his past, makes herself known by accident an unintentionally threatens to take her share of the family fortune can Minato finally fix the puzzle he shattered years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. It was obvious that Minato's family consisted of only his beautiful wife Kushina, and his loved by all son, Naruto. But even the most holiest people had secrets. When a secret mistake from his past, makes herself known by accident an unintentionally threatens to take her share of the family fortune, can Minato finally fix the pieces, or will this secret and his present family come to a fatal halt.**

**Warnings: VERY AU. Arranged marriages, social boudaries, etc.**

**Author's Note: Hello guys and girls. So Like I said, this is AU. No clan Death, Minato is Hokage, Kushina is a live and a lot of other things you'll figure out. That being said, I hope you like the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Boundaries**_

When her alarm clock rang, she cringed at the sound. To her, it was almost like nails to a chalkboard, a painful reminder of the work she would have to do that morning. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to have to make deliveries that day, and she dreaded, the fact she'd probably show up to school that evening.

But she had to get an education somehow, she had to pay her bills also. She wasn't blessed with the luxuries of those who were much fortunate than her. No, her life didn't consist of endless protection, and her every waking second being splashed on the pages of press media. But regardless of the negativities her life carried, she would not have it any other way. She might not have been rich, but she had something that many didn't, and that was freedom.

She smiled to herself, and finally sat up, turning off her alarm clock and allowing herself to stretch. She cringed a bit, listening to the pop of her own aching muscles as she hopped off of her mattress and stepped into some nice house slippers.

She could already feel the tangles in her hair and suddenly remembered that she hadn't really taken the time to comb it the night before. It only meant that she would have trouble breaking yet another innocent comb.

She laughed to herself, as she made her way into her small bathroom and shut the door behind her. Strange, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the house, shutting the door just became something of a habit.

As usual, she was greeted by the mirror, where she observed herself. Her large blue eyes looked lively, and her hair was a mess of large dark curls. Like normal, the large bags still resided under her tired eyes. Nothing a shower couldn't fix. She rushed back to her room and retrieved her clothes for the day. A black T-Shirt, some shorts, and the standard shinobi shoes. She then brushed her teeth and took a medium length shower. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower and put her clothes on. She tied her wet hair in a messy bun, she didn't have time to straighten it.

She quickly picked up her clothes, and brought them downstairs into the washroom. Glancing at the clock above the stove, she saw that she was wasting her own precious time. As much as it pained her, she knew that wouldn't have time to make herself a fitting breakfast, so she'd probably have to get something on the way.

No biggie though, it was always fun to do something strange to start off her day.

Aineki Namikaze grabbed her hitae-ate and tied it firmly around her next. She then opened her front door and smelt the warm midway scnet.

It was going to be a promising day.

* * *

Minato sat quietly at the table as he ate with the newspaper in his free hand.

It was hard, to ignore the constant bickering from his son, and his wife, but it was something he was used to. He actually liked the conversations, or arguments they carried out, it made him grateful for them. They weren't just some normal family, they were...an amazing family.

"Stop yelling at me! Dattebayo!" Naruto's voice brought Minato back into reality. Kushina stood across the table with her spatula in her hand, her hair flying wildly. Naruto stood on the other side with his arms crossed.

"It is too early in the morning for you to start disagreeing with me! I don't care that you don't like this breakfast, you are going to eat it!"

Naruto sneared. "It taste like ramen! I hate ramen!"

Minato could tell Kushina was at her wits in, so he decided to step in. He knew his wife could be fierce, and he didn't want Naruto facing that wrath.

"How about the two of us, go out and eat?" He smiled. "Some father son bonding time? With all my work, we hardly get to spend any quality time together? What do you say?"

The young blond crossed his arms and considered it for a while, ignoring Kushina's gasp of surprise.

"Minato, you're only feeding into his will! He has to eat what his mother makes him, I don't care if it tastes like Ramen!" The two continued to bicker back and forth, and Minto decided to let them fight it out. He sat back in his chair and began to read a little more.

For the most part things were normal. The border between the rich and poor however, was thickening, something that Minato wanted to avoid. It didn't seem like the two groups could get along, and most of that was his fault. Still, that couldn't be his main priority, he had foreign affairs to deal with, he would leave that to kind of stuff to the elders.

Slowly, amongst his family's bickering, he stood and made his way out of the kitchen. He wiped his tired eyes and slowly made his way back to the master bedroom.

In the hallway, he passed a room with a cracked door.

He slowly peeked his head inside.

There was a girl on the bed located next to the wall. She wore a white extravagant kimono with her red hair tied up. Her face was painted in traditional white makeup.

Yuri, Minato and Kushina's only daughter slept peacefully that morning. The night before was perhaps rough and tiring. Being a female of a noble clan, she was used to going to parties or social gatherings to meet various suitors until she was assigned to marry one. She was almost in her brother, Naruto's situation, yet he had a bit more freedom. While he was already arranged to marry Hanabi Hyuga, he wasn't bound to stay at parties late, and entertain suitors.

Minato felt terrible for his daughter, but it was an Uzumaki custom. Kushina would have had to do the same thing, if she was not however the Jinchuuriki at that time, and wasn't arranged to marry Minato herself. He decided that he would talk to her later about it, when she was awake. Perhaps instead of taking Naruto out to eat, he would take her out for breakfast instead.

He shut her door quietly, and made his way to his own room , there he rummaged through the drawers to pick out his clothes for that day. He figured he wouldn't be doing anything professional, other than sitting at his desk. However, he wouldn't have to be all dressy for that.

Perhaps simple clothing would do for the day.

Minato stood and made his way to his closet and not surprisingly, it wasn't in the best shape. It was strange, it seemed like Kushina would be the one to throw her clothes all around the place, but this time it was Minato. He figured that while he had some free time on his hands, he could clean up a bit.

It took him a few seconds, as he straightened out his clothes and other various things, to notice a small box hidden away in the corner of his closet. It seemed almost as if it was meant to be hidden. There was a thick layer of dust on top of it, yet that didn't stop Minato from crawling further inside the closet to take it, and place it in his lap. It was just a simple cardboard box, nothing special about it. Yet it beckoned Minato to open it, and he did.

There were pictures inside of it, small writings, notes...scribbles. Letters that two children would send to each other if they had eyes for each other. Other various items such as red bows and ribbons and again, pictures.

Minato took the photos in his hands, and stared at it.

There were pictures of him, in his youth, with his friends...or a certain friend it seemed like. He had a large smile on his face, in every single picture. In most of the pictures, he was accompanied by a girl, or a woman. She had wild curly black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale and youthful...she was very beautiful.

As Minato found her in many more pictures, a twinge of guilt made its way through his body and instantly, he shut the box and pushed it back in the hidden area within his closet.

There were some things, that pained Minato to think about, some memories that were better kept locked away, even if in an old and dusty box. That woman with curly black hair, and large curious eyes, was a memory that Minato wanted to forget, a memory he needed to forget.

That memory, that woman, was almost the cause for him abandoning the village in his early life. While that was something he missed...he had a village to think about, a family. It pained him, to think of the life he could have had, but his childish privileges were over. He was Hokage now, he was a father.

He had work to do.

* * *

"Crap!" Aikeni muttered to herself, feeling the imprint her satchel left on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been as heavy if you actually arrived to work on time." Sasuke said emotionlessly, walking next to her. "In addition, everyone took the light mail. You're left with all the packages and crap...that's what you get for waking up late!"

Aikeni rolled her eyes and flipped her black hair over her shoulder, purposely hitting Sasuke in the face with it. He sneered of course, causing Aikeni to laugh.

"That's what happens, when you're not aware."

"Oh yeah?" With a quick action, Sasuke thumped her in the temple with his finger, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Asshole!"

"So now I'm the bad guy. Come on, stop complaining and start delivering." Sasuke's voice became more stern.

"Are you going to stick with me, or..."

"I really don't have any work to do today...until classes. I may just skip out all together."

Aikeni rolled her eyes and nudged Sasuke. "Stop skipping out Sasuke, we actually learn stuff in class. Also, you don't want to put a strain on your mother...right?"

Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms, causing Aieki to look up at him. "What is it?"

"I want another mission soon...I'm tired of being stuck in this village. It's been two weeks, and we've been doing nothing but our usual deliveries."

Aikeni made way to speak, but Sasuke stopped abruptly, and grabbed his friend's shoulder. He pointed up ahead the road, to a group of people, ANBU.

"Do you have your ID with you?" Sasuke rummaged in his pocket and pulled his out.

"Yeah." Aikeni held hers in the air. "It's not like they're going to come over here_"

"Trust me, if I'm with you they're going to get suspicious...also, look who's with them."

Aikeni squinted her blue eyes to get a better look at the crowd ahead of them.

It wasn't uncommon to see the ANBU patrolling the area during the early hours, especially since the two had just entered the upper class area of Konoha. However, the ANBU themselves didn't put the duo on alert. No, their issues lied with the main ANBU, the Leader of the ANBU squad, Itachi Uchiha.

As much as Aikeni or any other lower class citizen disliked Itachi, Sasuke hated him more than anyone. Itachi was responsible for the oppression and misfortunes of the Uchiha clan. In extension, he was also responsible for the direct boundaries in the village between the rich and poor. It was fitting, that Itachi was given glory after warning the village of the Uchiha's motives. He was seen as a hero, yet his family...they were seen as trash.

"Come on." Aikeni took hold of Sasuke's arm. "We can get past them." Sasuke frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be stopped this early in the morning."

* * *

**Okay, well I hope you liked that chapter. Perhaps I can explain a thing of two.**

**First of all, this is AU like I mentioned, with no clan death. However the clan is oppressed, as well as people not belonging to famous clan, ANBU Class, Upper Jonin, Chunnin, and Genin class. It's harsh, but I will get to explaining that as the story progresses. In short however, the Village feared that if the Uchiha clan would revolt, then so would lower class citizens, so therefore a boundary was set.**

**Now getting into the story, Aikeni is Minato's daughter born before Naruto...which he will figure out next chapter, which will be longer. And the woman seen in the picture, was of course her mother, and you will figure out more about her.**

**And if you are concerned about how other characters will come into play, just wait until next chapter where there will be a much more thorough summary!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you guys didn't bash me for making it AU. I had an author do that for another story...disregarding the fact that I mentioned the story was AU. In addition, there will be slight KakaIru...well...that actually depends on how you read it. This is NOT a Yaoi story, so that being said, KakashixIruka in this story will not continuously pop up. Meaning, that if you don't like yaoi, if you despise yaoi, then don't worry about it because you can easily just...ignore it. It's more like implied.**

**In addition, more things will be explained in this chapter, so if you were confused in the previous chapter, this should clear everything up.**

**Chapter Two: Long Days**

* * *

It took Minato a while to actually convince his daughter to wake up that morning so the two could eat. But she eventually opened her pretty jade eyes and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Minato then, waited in his room, watching his wife as she combed her long red hair.

She caught his glimpse and smiled at him. "What is it Minato?"

"Nothing, just admiring the beauty staring in the mirror."

Kushina rolled her eyes and set her brush down on the dresser. "You are so cheesy." She turned to face her husband. "Honestly, I don't know how you ever got me."

"I told you how beautiful you were..." He stood, and pulled her into an embrace. "And you are very beautiful. Your looks have most certainly made their way to Yuri."

Kushina laughed in her husband's arms. "So she should have a suitor in no time, don't you think?"

Minato felt his spirits drop after Kushina said that, yet he didn't show it in his expression. He just playfully shrugged and released his wife.

"The two of us are going out eating, I trust that you and Naruto finally got along?"

"You can say that. Mr. Hyuga came over with his daughter Hanabi while you were upstairs, he suggested that both she and Naruto spend time together...before they are married."

"Oh." Minato made his way towards the door when he heard Yuri stepping out of her room. "Well I guess we'll all be back later."

Kushina smiled. "See you then."

* * *

The two ate at a well known restaurant and afterwards, decided to walk around the upperclass part of the village. There were many lower class civilians running around getting to the places they needed to be. It wasn't uncommon to see them like this, after all many lower class children served as delivery workers, shoe shiners, chimney sweeps, merchants etc. Kushina had taught Yuri to ignore people like that, not even to give them the slightest look. Minato on the other hand offered these hard workers a smile, when he wasn't in his wife's company.

"The cherry blossom trees are beautiful, I would love some to be at my wedding." Yuri's soft voice brought Minato back to reality.

"Oh...I'll be sure to buy some for you then."

The two continued to walk in silence until however, there was a commotion going on up ahead.

Two girls, one with pink hair, one with red hair were picking various items off of the ground, pastries it seemed like. They were rushing, nearly tripping over each other to clean the mess.

The two were obviously bakers, delivering a meal. It appeared as though their delivery had fallen however, and now they were scrambling to get clean it up.

From Minato's side, he heard his daughter chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at them, scarmbling like rats!" She pointed. "If I was their employer, I would make them eat the cake off of the floor_"

"Yuri! Don't say such things..." He faced his daughter.

"Why shouldn't I? Mother says it's alright_"

"Your mother is not always right. Please understand that." He frowned. "The two need help, do they not?"

Yuri stayed behind as Minato made way towards the two girls. It was obvious, that when approaching them, they were of the lower class division. One had red auburn , big green eyes and heavy mascara. The other one, had bright pink hair. Both girls were young, and wore the standard uniform of bakers. White clothing...yet, the pink haired girl wore a coat over her uniform. A doctor's coat it seemed like, and that was odd for someone of her class.

"Do you two need help?" Minato finally asked, getting both girl's attention. By looking at Minato's face, they instantly realized who he was, and immediately stood.

"Sorry..." One of the girls, the pink haired one bowed slightly. However, the redhead stayed straight up with her arms crossed, glaring at Minato. "Come on Sakura, we don't need to waste our time." Taken back by that comment, Minato made way to speak, but the redhead had already grabbed, Sakura's, hand and darted away.

He frowned as his daughter walked to his side. She wore an annoyed expression. "Can we go home now? I don't want to run into anyone else strange."

There was silence, but Minato nodded. His heart constricted as he walked down the lane with his daughter. He couldn't erase the expression that those girls made when they saw them, how quickly they attempted to get away.

Is that how every lower class citizen would react when approached by someone noble? If that was the case, then he had a lot more work to do than he thought.

* * *

Aineki was sweating by the time she reached her fifth delivery. If Sasuke hadn't been there to help her earlier, she might as well have just passed out on the street.

Even with the clothes she had on that day, the temperature still tortured her. It was burning hot, by eleven o'clock in the morning, and she already dreaded midday. In addition, it wasn't like the people she made deliveries to gave her refreshments, like they were supposed to. The fact that she wasn't in their class made all the difference. They only scorned at her when she rang out their doorbells, and snatched their packages.

"You didn't soil it with your sweat did you?" One woman had asked. "These curtains were imported all the way from Suna!" That woman had red hair, spiky red hair with thick rimmed glasses. She had on a purple flowing kimono, and had her hands on her hips. It was obvious that this woman was an Uzumaki, and if her attitude didn't say that, her hair did.

Aineki stood there, holding the signing clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She chose to ignore what the woman said before, and went right on to the questions she was supposed to ask.

"May you please sign here, ma'am?" She lifted the clipboard so the woman could see it. She was obviously angry, Aineki could tell that, still she didn't let that stop her from repeating the question. The woman stared with a visible anger, as she finally snatched the pen from the raven haired girl and signed.

_Karin Uzumaki_. The signature read in dark ink.

Aineki took the clipboard and then pen, and placed it in her satchel. She then inclined slightly. "Thank you so much for_"

The door slammed shut instantly, causing Aineki to jump back a bit. Crossing her arms, she sneared a bit. "Not a good sport are we?" She asked herself, as she slowly backed off of the Uzumaki woman's steps and back into the street below her.

Looking around, she realized she was in a less familiar area, a neighborhood like area called "Kizoku". There were large houses lining up the strangely bright lit stone streets. There were beautiful cherry blossom trees blooming, flying into the clear air. In the streets , men, women and families walked to their destinations. They all wore extravagant clothing, inwardly making Aineki jealous.

As she walked, clutching on to her satchel, she looked up ahead and of course, noticed the Kage Tower. It was larger than all of the houses in the area, yet it still fit in perfectly.

She wondered how all Kage's before the present one, lived their lives. Did they imagine that Konoha would turn to something like this? Did they even care...perhaps they planned it. It made perfect sense if that was the case. The first two Kage were Senju, and Mito Uzumaki was married to Shodai...Kushina Uzumaki, her protege, was married to Minato. So yes, things added up, perhaps it was just the nature of things. If you weren't born into an important clan, then there was really know reason have a dream to be someone else.

Flipping her black hair over her shoulder, Aikeni sighed and began walking down the road. Pulling her clipboard from her satchel, she examined the list of names she had left. There weren't that many, and lucky they were out of the Kizoku residence. Placing her board back in her bag, she took one more step until something, or someone tapped her shoulder.

Casually, she turned around to see a young boy reaching into her satchel, and with a quick grin, withdrew her board from inside.

"Hey!" She made way to grab at him, but was quickly jerked back when yet another boy, tugged her satchel from behind, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head. It was obvious that these two were boys of her social class, as they were covered in soot and ash. They darted down the street with her satchel and clipboard, pushing angry upper class people out of the way, getting dark stains on their brightly colored kimonos. It took Aneki a moment or two to gain herself, but when she did, she quickly started down the hill after them. Guiltily, she pushed past people, apologizing to every person. She couldn't stop though, she needed to make those deliveries, or else her pay would be severely damaged.

The boys ahead of her began to slow their running as if they were getting tired and Aineki could tell that they were close to giving up. They, for a few seconds, stared at each other and nodded, they then turned to face Aineki and smiled.

Everything, at that moment, happened so fast.

The two idiot boys through her items back at her, laughed, and scrambled. Not being on her guard, she tripped, and hit the ground with a terrible thud. Seconds later, she found herself rolling down the road, and then inevitably, she made contact with someone...with people. A whole family in fact, fell to the ground with a terrible thud, directly across from Aineki, who was also on the ground.

She looked ahead and nearly gasped.

_Uzumaki's_. She thought remembering the woman, Karin form before. Luckily, this woman, the woman she looked at, was not the same woman. But she was an Uzumaki no doubt.

She had long bright red hair, and wore a teal kimono. There was a boy next to her, with spikey blond hair and whiskers, he wore a Yukata, next to him was another girl, his sister Aineki supposed, who had her hair tied in two buns, and wore a white Kimono. Standing behind all of them, was a man with bright yellow hair...a familiar looking man with bright yellow hair.

The Hokage. Oh shit.

Aineki, abandoning her own items on the floor, quickly ran over to the family to help them up. She first reached towards the woman with long red hair, who instinctively drew her hand away, and waited for her husband, the Hokage to help her up. Feeling rather offended, she moved to the other girl, who shot her an ugly look, yet allowed her to help her. The blond boy stood up all by himself and laughed, as if nothing had happened.

"You know, you should watch where you're going." The woman said, dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry," Aineki bowed slightly. "I...some boys took my stuff and I had to chase them. They could have stolen something_"

"You could have injured my daughter! A suitor will not even glance at a girl with a scratch."

Not sure how to reply to that, Aineki apologized again and bent down, gathering her things. The blond boy, stepped forward to help her, however his mother shot him a glare, he quickly retreated. Yet, as she grabbed her satchel from the ground,another hand took hold of her clipboard, and slowly handed it to her.

Grabbing it, she looked towards that direction and saw the Hokage, Minato smiling at her. She quickly stood up straight and backed up a few feet.

"I'm so sorry...Hokage-sama, for hurting your family, I didn't mean to, I ...I_"

"It's fine." His voice was soothing, and that calmed her a great deal. However, the way he stared at her, as if _he_ had been punched in the face, freaked her out a bit. He stared at her, with a pained expression.

He looked confused, hurt almost, as his bright blue orbs focused on Aineki's.

"What is your name?" The question was so silent, yet it caught almost everybody off guard.

"Minato, dear, we don't have time_"

"I just want to know what her name is, Kushina." His voice, for the first time became snappy, and even his family stiffened.

"My name...is Aineki." She bowed quickly. "Sorry, Hokage-sama...and...I apologize to your family, your daughter especially."

After that, she did the only logical thing someone like her could think of. That was turning around to run.

* * *

Kushina wasn't very sure what she felt towards Minato at that moment, as the family made their short trip to one of their many gardens in the noble district. That girl, had done something to Minato. After that brief encounter, her husband had been much more silent than usual, almost distant. As she and Minato sat on the bench, watching Yuri pick flowers from the grass, and Naruto practicing some jutsu that his private tutor Jiraiya had taught him, Kushina saw this as a chance to address her husband.

"What's getting to you sweetheart?" Her voice was soft. "Ever since that girl...you've been silent."

Minato looked at his wife and smiled. "It's nothing, Kushina." The lie was obvious in his voice, and Kushina heard it completely. Yet, she only smiled and nodded as a wife should, then clasping her hands in her lap, she faced her children.

* * *

"What do you mean, the 'Hokage's family'?" Mikoto's voice was stern, as she poured a cold beverage into Aineki's cup from her glass pitcher. Presently, a group of people sat at her table. This was common for them all, especially during this time of the day, when they were done with their village jobs and had just a few more hours before classes, or before they were summoned for some mission.

The group consisted of Sakura Haruno, a pink haired baker who was also attempting to pursue her dream as a medic, Sora, Sakura's roommate who was a baker as well, at the same time she was deep into artistic things. Hinata Hyuga also sat with the group. She lived with her cousin, and roommate Neji Hyuga, and due to their eyes, these two worked in the missions room, which wasn't a bad job. However, due to their social status, they still got paid the same amount of a chimney sweep. Neji usually didn't join Hinata when she came to the Uchiha household, he was way to busy. Sasuke sat there, with Aineki, the two were both deliverymen. The one job however, every member in the group had in common, was that they were all shinobi. Because of their status however, they were usually given the missions deemed too dangerous for upperclass men. Assassination, espionage, Sasuke would especially be granted with missions like this.

"I had no idea I would bump into them." Aineki replied, drinking her juice. "It was strange, the whole ordeal. Not only did I discover that his wife and daughter were total snobs, but the Hokage himself...he was a little odd."

"Well, if someone bumped into me and my family_" Sasuke began, but Mikoto gently tapped his shoulder and looked across the table at Aineki.

"Odd? What do you mean by that?"

"Well he just...he just stared_"

"Like earlier!" Sakura spoke, looking at Sora with wide eyes. "Remember, he approached us today?"

"Oh, you're right. After we dropped our cake...he is a little odd." Sora tugged on her red hair. "He also tried to help us."

"That was strange." Sakura sounded frantic. "I mean, is he blind to his own laws?"

At that moment, Hinata who was silent, began speaking. "Well...perhaps...since he made the law, he_"

"What idiot, doesn't respect his own laws." Sasuke asked. "If he wants us to respect them then he needs to make an example."

"He's the Hokage." Mikoto finally sat down at the table. "While it is strange that he attempted to help you, he can still do whatever he wants." She frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Twirling her hair in her finger, Aineki looked outside as the group conversed. She remembered the look the Hokage had on his face while staring at her. It was almost haunting, those large blue orbs piercing through her.

She decided to brush the thought out of her mind, and join back in the conversation.

* * *

As much as it pained him to do so, Minato found himself upstairs alone, sitting in his bed and observing the pictures from his closet before. His heart ached once more, as he looked at the joyful girl sitting in one of the pictures beside him, holding his hand in her own.

"Was there something...was there something you didn't tell me?" His thoughts drifted back to the girl earlier that day, the clumsy one, who had bumped into Kushina, Naruto and Yuri. She had the same black hair, the same skin, the same confused expression. The only thing different about her, were those bright blue eyes.

He stood up and placed the picture back in the box, hidden away in the closet. It was to early for him to make assumptions. That girl was perhaps a look alike, there was nothing for him to get worked up about.

* * *

When three o'clock hit, evening classes had begun. Lower class teenagers made their way to the school building located in the heart of the civilian district. The building itself wasn't as grand as the one in the Noble district, still the students didn't mind. As long as they got in and out when they were supposed to, it wasn't much of a problem.

* * *

"Kiba," Iruka Sensei called, walking down the desk rows with his clipboard in his hand.

"Here." The Izunka replied.

"Good...Sora, you're here, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, what a surprise, Tsukushii, Aineki..., Shino put those insects away, that's about it for today. Seems like everyone else skipped out." Iruka began his walk back to his desk.

It was obvious that the man was tired; he was also responsible for teaching Noble Class teenagers, in the noble district. While he himself wasn't born in the noble class, his marital status and education allowed him to teach even the Hokage's children.

Iruka Sensei was a kind hearted person, seeing light in even the dimmest soul. While upperclass students tended to be prick's towards him, the lower class students (his present evening class), loved him. In fact they worried about him. He always looked depressed, which he blamed on being tired all the time. However, the students could easily tell he was lying.

He was having trouble at home with his spouse, who was an upper class citizen, and not just that. He was of the ANBU class, a war general. One of the main war generals. However, due to the fact that Konoha wasn't involved in war any longer, his spouse usually went on important missions, sealing deals, etc. His spouse, went by the name of Kakashi Hatake, and for years he had been convincing Iruka to quit teaching the lower class students. While Iruka declined, he knew very well that due to his status, Kakashi could easily take his job from him.

While he seemed tired that day, he looked happier than normal, as he began to write the lesson out on the board.

All the while, the students watched and took down notes.

* * *

Evening classes went on from three in the afternoon to nine at night. It was no wonder that by the end of the final lesson, half of the students were sleeping. Sadly, Aineki was one of them, she had to be roughly shaken awake when Iruka finished the lesson and dismissed the students.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She felt a tug on her clothes, causing her to sit up abruptly, and stretch. She looked around the classroom and frowned when she realized all the other students standing. Looking up, she noticed a girl with medium flowing blond hair, a white blouse and a short black skirt.

She held an envelope before her, poking Aineki with the edge of it. "Take it, and you'd better be there."

Slowly, Aineki sat up, and took the letter in her hands. She then looked at the girl again.

"Tsukushii? What is this?"

"Your invitation, to my party tomorrow night!" The girl sounded more than excited, she even squealed a bit. "It's going to be big you know! I've invited over a hundred fifty people, and I'm still going down the invite list!"

"I see_"

"Wear a dress." She said, in a firm tone. "It's going to be a dance party. That means there will be drinks...music...etc. It's going to be from 7:30 pm until 3:00 am the next morning. It's going to be the talk of the district for months, maybe even years!"

Aineki rose and eyebrow. "That's past curfew_"

"And? I don't give a damn. If the noble civilians are angry, they can cover their ears, it's not like we're messing with them. Besides, my mom approves..."

"Is she going to be there? Lady Tsunade?"

Tsukushii rolled her eyes. "Of course, mom and dad are going to be there. Of course, dad isn't going to be happy, that old snake is going to say 'Parties are to provocative, you shouldn't be wearing a dress that short, yadda...yadda...yadda!' But I don't care!"

"If your mother Tsunade is going to be there, did you invite Sakura?"

"Of course. I invited her while your lazy ass was asleep." Tsukushii sat on Aineki's desk and looked across the room.

"Sasuke is going." She giggled. "I'm pretty sure Dad will be glad to see him, but I have other plans for him." She looked back at Aineki. "You think Sasuke will dance with me?"

Aineki shrugged. "Probably, it's your party."

Smiling Tsukushii jumped off of the desk. "Thanks Aineki, I expect to see you there tomorrow, in a dress." She then walked over to Iruka, holding another invitation from she withdrew from her purse. She smiled and offered it to her Sensei, who took it.

Aineki smiled, and read the invitation in her hands.

It would surely be a promising day.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto found himself outside walking with two members of his social circle. Shikamaru of the Noble Nara clan, and Ino of the Noble Yamanaka clan. The three talked as they walked, mainly about arranged marriages, politics and thus. Deep down inside, Naruto was bored...he wanted to be talking about fun things, not things his parents talked to him about every day.

He felt the hairs on the back of neck rise when the conversation drifted to his marriage with his arranged fiance, Hanabi Hyuga.

"I don't really mind!" He lied. "I mean, it's really cool for a Hyuga to be marrying an Uzumaki!"

"You're lucky you're getting married soon." Ino pouted. "I still haven't found a suitor yet."

"Neither has my sister, she's been going to parties in search of suitors, and she's gotten tons of request, my mom just hasn't picked one yet..."

The trio began to talk, but their voices trailed off in Naruto's mind. His attention had been directed towards someone else, two people, as the trio walked down the trailway of the park that morning.

There was a girl, their age, in a bright pink dress. Her hair was in two blond pigtails, as she handed letters to people passing by; people she knew. On the other side of her, was a smaller boy, perhaps about twelve. His long black hair was tied up, going down his shoulder. He wore the casual lower class ninja wear which consisted of navy blue pants and a shirt. However, his skin was pale, inhumanly pale as he too handed out invitations to a group of girls, lower class girls, that now surrounded the two.

"Party! Tonight! Tsuko why didn't you say earlier?"

"I can wear my short dress!"

"Yes!"

"Is he gonna be there?"

"Is Sasuke gonna be there?"

From what Naruto heard, the group of girls were talking about an event of some kind, a party...a fun sounding party. Naruto had never been to any of those, he had just been to social gatherings...

"I wanna go." He said to himself, a little to loud, getting Shikamaru and Ino's attention.

"Why?" Ino asked. "A party...that's so, unheard of, we go to gathering's Naruto. Parties are for lower class_"

"Yeah yeah, I get the idea. But I want something different, my life is a little boring, if you haven't noticed." And with that, Naruto approached the group of girls with a smile on his face.

The pale boy was the first to see him, and instantly, he made way to the girl giving the invitations out to everyone. Somehow, he tugged the edge of her short dress, getting her attention and pointing to Naruto. He stopped abruptly, when all the other girls noticed him and began to clear away. When finally they were gone, he stepped in front of both the boy and the girl.

"Hello there!" Naruto said pointing. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and_"

"I know who you are, what do you want?" The girl's voice was threatening, filled with anger.

Naruto gulped a little bit, then pointed at her bag. "You're having a party...I was um, well I was wondering, if you could invite me and_"

"No! I can't believe you'd even ask! How rude!" She stomped her foot. "This party is for my friends, and other teens of the lower class! I don't need some snobby, arrogant noble clan member to ruin my day! Especially if you're the Hokage's son!" She looked at the little boy. "Otouto, let's go."

And with that, the two siblings left. Naruto however, stood there feeling emptiness and hate. For his whole life, he was used to people saying yes to everything he asked for...never had he really felt rejection. That girl was so rude...so heartless, almost as if she didn't give a single care for how she made Naruto feel.

Perhaps, that's how the noble class made the lower class feel, like they were worthless.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a long chapter, and if you couldn't tell by now, the one main focuses on this story is "Class", lower and upper class. And I've devided characters into class, kind of judging by canon. For istance, InoShikaCho are upper class, while Sakura is lower class. Hinata is lower class because like her father dislikes her in the canon story, he disowns her in this story line, therefore she lives with Neji and Hanabi takes her place.**

**As for the schools, that's just something I added. **

**Day school is from like 9:00-2:45 for upper class, night classes are from 3:00 - 9:00 for lower class. Iruka teaches them both.**

**In day school, students learn stuff like ediquette since they are of noble clans. If they wish to learn ninjutsu, they get private tutors. Like Jiraiya is Naruto's private tutor.**

**In night school however, students learn combat and ninjutsu. Their jobs are to protect the village, so in addition to their education, they learn how to fight.**

**So, here's to a quick summary of the chapter, or clearing out loose ends.**

**Yes, like mentioned before, Iruka is married to Kakashi. He just is...but like I said, that is not the main focus of the story. They are just married, and this is mainly because I got their idea from a second story. But as I said, if you don't like yaoi, this won't get in the way.**

**As for the Uchiha's, they are oppressed...Fugaku is dead.**

**Tsukushii, is Tsunade's daughter by Orochimaru, those two are married...but you'll figure more out about that later. And yes, she also has a little brother.**

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to review or PM.**


End file.
